Sabrina Clemency
“The damage was permanent; there would always be scars. But even the angriest scars faded over time until it was difficult to see them written on the skin at all, and the only thing that remained was the memory of how painful it had been.” -Jodi Picoult Sabrina Clemency is a tribute who belongs to FrostyFire. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Sabrina lives in District Four and her district partner is (currently unknown). The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Basic Information' Name: Sabrina Clemency Age: Sixteen District: Four (Two, Fourteen) Gender: Female Personality: Through all Sabrina's pain and sufferings, there's only been two emotions that have stayed constant: misery and depression. While she isn't the type of person to drown in her misery, she does have issues trying to be happy and lighthearted. Instead, she tries to surround herself in other people's problems and issues, as a way to avoid her own. Nonetheless, her depression does sometimes get the better of her, having steadily grown after Louise's suicide without being treated. Typically, when her depression consumes her, she starts having suicidal thoughts and attempts at her life, yet she always stops herself, knowing it will hurt her siblings much more than herself. Ever since she's been little, she's always been frightened and anxious about comfort, knowing that it will eventually end. While she's constantly reminded to enjoy things while they last, she never does, as she's always thinking about the future. Although she does appear to be gothic, she doesn't necessarily obsess with death or darkness. In fact, she's terrified of dying, especially after so many people she's considered family have died. Weapons: Sabrina's attended the Career Academy for six years, yet she only bothered to learn one weapon: a chakram. While the weapon does not always appear in every Hunger Games, she could always try to adapt to shurikens, but she is incredily skilled and deadly with a chakram. She can easily throw a chakram over eighty meters, sometimes even more depending on what material it's made of. Her accuracy is almost precise with a chakram, although she does miss her target from time to time. What makes her deadly with a chakram, though, is that she's able to calculate and incorporate different angles of the throw, including having it ricochet off other objects, to have it hit her target. Besides a chakram, she has developed a talent with cosmetics, allowing her to be decent with camouflage. While she would still need practice to be able to perfect her camouflage skills, she could easily paint herself or an ally to blend in with the surroundings, making it easier to avoid and hunt tributes. Appearance: Backstory: Sabrina Clemency was the first child of Soren and Vivienne Knox, who had both been hoping for a boy. Soren was paralyzed from the waist down, making him unfit and unable to work with the fishermen. The only sources of income they had were from Vivienne's job as a waitress and from the government for being crippled. Unlike most of the families in District Four, they were living in poverty, barely able to feed themselves, let alone the new baby. But they had been hoping that, with a boy, he would be able to work as soon as he was old enough, even if for the first decade of his life, he would be struggling. But that was all changed when they gave birth to little Sabrina. Soren, incredibly upset their child was a girl, initially wanted to kill it, seeing as she would barely survive the next few years without much food. However, Vivienne pursaded him to think of another option, as it wouldn't benefit them if they just killed the child. Instead, they settled on selling Sabrina to a man who was buying children for the purpose of murdering them and harvesting their organs. Fortunately, the man was captured by the Peacekeepers a few days later, before he had a chance to kill little Sabrina. Her parents were also put on trail, as they were able to trace the DNA of Sabrina back to them. In the end, her parents, the parents of the other surviving babies, and the baby murderer were publicly hung as a way to scare away anybody else involved. Along with Sabrina, four other babies survived the baby murderer, ranging from the age of a few weeks to nine months. They were all taken in by an elderly couple, Warren and Lenora Clemency, who believed that keeping the children together would make it easier for them to cope with their tramatic experiences. Of course, the children were too young to actually remember anything from their infancy, yet they would still develop some sort of PTSD. Each of them would suffer from terrible nightmares and random flashbacks of their tramatic experience, although they questioned if they actually lived through it. Basically, they did not know who they were or what they believed to be true. Sabrina and her adopted siblings would all find specific ways to cope with their PTSD. At an early age, Sabrina would start experimenting with cosmetics, using rather dark and gothic colors to represent herself. The color of her clothes correlate with her makeup, so at a young age, she had already been associated as a goth. Lila, one of her sisters, coped through drawing and painting, typically using either dark colors or not a lot of colors. Louise, her other sister, would cope through singing and acting, finding it relaxing to be involved in a production of a musical, where she could be acting through someone else's problems, as opposed to her own. Brooks, one of her brothers, dealt with it through sports, especially swimming and football, and her other brother, Aaron, became deeply religious, coping through his nightmares with prayer and personal sacrifices. When Sabrina and her siblings were all six years old, their lives would suddenly change with Warren and Lenora's death. They had found themselves at a local supermarket moments before a mass shooting occurred. Louise, who had been with them, had hidden on one of the shelves, but witnessed both of her adoptive parents being shot by the maniac. Sabrina noticed that ever since that day, her sister has experienced worse nightmares, suffers from insomnia, and skips meals frequently. Louise was slowly falling into a state of depression, yet Sabrina nor her siblings knew how to treat it. Louise's depression only got worse when all the siblings were taken in by Warren's brother, Philip, who was unmarried and incredibly mean. Philip found joy in sexually abusing Sabrina and her siblings, forcing them all to take off their clothing while he took pictures. He would touch inappropriate body parts, and whenever the girls tried to resist him, he would slap them right across the face. Their brothers, on the other hand, were taught how to be men, being whipped into physical shape and forced to beat up their sisters to the point of unconsciousness. If they ever resisted, Philip would grab them by the neck and dangle them in the air, nearly suffocating them. All the children were scarcely fed and forced to share a small bedroom together, even though there was not enough beds for all of them. For three years, they were living with Philip, each of them starting to accept the reality of their situation. The sisters started to completely allow him to take pictures of whatever they wanted, and started to accept the beatings without a single complaint. The brothers followed every order Philip gave them and beat their sisters up without feeling any sympathy, yet all the siblings knew it wasn't personal; it was sheerly to survive living with Philip. Eventually, though, when Philip tried to force Louise to have sex with him, she mentally broke, sobbing her eyes out while trying to destroy everything she could. Philip grabbed her by the hair, threw her down the stairs, and refused to feed her dinner. That night, Louise killed herself by slitting her wrists. Louise's suicide drew unwanted attention to Sabrina and her siblings, especially when people started to speculate why the girl would kill herself. Rumors spread that all the siblings were trained to be chaotic by the baby murderer, and Louise killed herself because she couldn't deal with her siblings anymore. Others noticed how the siblings seemed to be drawn towards darkness and death, and soon started to avoid them. Eventually, the real rumor started to spread: that Philip had been abusing the siblings. Most people knew about Philip's violent tendencies, but they thought that by giving him guardianship of the siblnigs, he would become nicer and friendlier. However, when the authorities took Louise's body, they noticed the severe bruising along her stomach and back. Philip was immediately put on trial for domestic violence, and seeing as he was found guilty, he was publicly hung, as he was considered an ally to the baby murderer. Instead of trying to find some sort of permanent solution, the authorities chose to put the Clemency siblings in the foster system, seeing it as a way of giving them protection while in a family environment. Within a few weeks, the found their first foster family, the Montgomery's. The Montgomery's were a lesbian couple in their late fourties, who had been friends with Lenora Clemency while in high school. They were very friendly and easygoing, yet Aaron found one issue with them: they were gay. Aaron, the brother who was obsessed with religion, sprinkled them with holy water one night, chanting a prayer for their purity. After that night, the siblings were put back in the foster system, seeing as the Montgomery's would not deal with the religious boy. When they were ten years old, they found their second foster family with Harry Argo and his sister, Maude. The two resembled the siblings in many ways, having a rather gothic taste in style. Both would wear dark eyeshadow, had piercings in their ears and noses, and wore a spiked bracelet. Nonetheless, they accepted the siblings and allowed them to do whatever they pleased. They gave the children the choice of whether or not they wanted to attend the Career Academy, which everyone except Aaron wanted to attend. Once again, religion took priority in Aaron's life, and since it taught him to condemn violence, he refused to go to the Career Academy. Instead, he went to a normal school with some of the poorer children in the district who couldn't afford the Career Academy. The siblings stayed with Harry and Maude for a year, until Brooks walked in one the two having sex. Incest was a direct violation of the rules for foster families, so Harry and Maude were kicked out of the system, leaving Sabrina and her siblings without a famiy once again. Shortly before Sabrina's twelfth birthday, they were taken in by Simon and Elise Holt, an elderly couple who was friends with Lila's biological parents. Unfortunately, the children only stayed with the couple for a few months, as Elise was diagnosed with cancer and unable to care of the siblings. However, Lila stayed in contact with the couple, seeing it as a way to learn about why her parents would give her up to the baby murderer. Their last foster familly before they found their current one was with a woman named Fiora Dennison. Fiora's husband and son were both killed as a result of their boat crashing at sea. While the two were great swimmers, the undercurrent was stronger than them, sweeping them further into the sea and causing them to drown. Fiora was rather overprotective of Sabrina and her siblings, even going as far as trying to get them to drop out of the Career Academy when Sabrina came home with a deep cut in her forehead. While she was sometimes strict, especially when the children came home after curfew, they all loved her and expected to live with her until they were eighteen. They children stayed with Fiora for three years before she kicked them out. On Brooks' fifteenth birthday, Fiora was supposed to be stuck at work all night, as she had to skin all the fish that were brought in. It wasn't the first time that she would have to stay overnight at her job, yet she felt miserable that she would miss Brooks birthday. Instead, since she couldn't be there, she allowed Brooks to invite friends over, believing he was old enough to throw a party. Some of his friends, though, decided to steal their parents' alcohol, bringing bottles of vodka and wine to Fiora's house. While Brooks never intended for alcohol to be at the party, he was peer pressured into drinking some along with Sabrina and Lila. Unfortunately, Fiora found someone to take over the rest of her shift, coming home early enough to find Brooks, Sabrina, Lila, and some of their friends drunk. Within a week of the incident, they were kicked out of the house. A few months after the incident, the Clemency siblings found the foster family that they would with by the time Sabrina volunteered for the Hunger Games. Sansa Byrne was a single mother with an eleven year old daughter by the name Honorea. Her husband had died of leukemia a year before, so she decided to be a host for foster children in his memory, as he was a foster kid. Although she was warned the Clemency siblings have been rather troublesome in their previous foster families, she took them in anyways, believing they were just children who had suffered from too much already. The siblings immediately took a liking for her, as she accepted them for who they were, allowed them to do things they enjoyed, and loved them nonetheless. Sabrina and Lila, the two closest siblings, became extremely attached to Honorea, even considering her an actual sister as opposed to a foster sister. They would occasionally go shopping together, get their nails done, gossip about others, and go to parties, evne if Honorea was always the youngest there. Brooks, having dropped out of the Career Academy after the drinking incident, started to work a part-time job at the docks as a way to help pay for his sisters' tuition. Aaron, on the other hand, started attending religious retreats every weekend, hoping to join the priesthood. All of the Clemency siblings viewed their lives as almost perfect, as they felt as comfortable as they had been while living with Warren and Lenora Clemency. Of course, Sabrina knew that this level of comfort would not last long for the siblings, as they've always experienced some sort of twist. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop enjoying it while it lasted. A few months before the reaping, she started dating a boy by the name of Miles Arcadia, who she met through the Career Academy. However, a week before the reaping, she caught Miles cheating on her with some other girl. While their relationship only lasted less than three months, Sabrina was devastated, constantly wondering why he would cheat on her. By the time the reaping came, Honorea was reaped, and Sabrina immediately volunteered, the feeling of misery from her boyfriend cheating on her still in her thoughts. Reasons for Winning: Sabrina wants to win the Hunger Games entirely for her siblings, knowing that they should not have to deal with another person they love dying. Warren and Lenora's sudden deaths initially caused the siblings to start fearing for the people they love to die, which spiked once Louise committed suicide. The siblings had all made a pack not to do anything fatal or volunteer for the Hunger Games, yet Sabrina did to protect Honorea. She wants to win so they don't have to suffer more than they already have. Strengths: Similar to all the other students at the Career Academy, Sabrina has been trained in the art of weaponry, specifically with chakrams. While she could manage to adapt to another weapon with relative ease, she would not be nearly as accurate nor as deadly as she is with a chakram. The Career Academy also helped with her speed and agility, and while she isn't the fastest, she could manage to outrun a tribute if needed. She was also taught to run on her toes as opposed to the balls of her feet, allowing her to be pretty stealthy. However, she doesn't always look where she's walking, so may step on branches or leaves at times, ruining her stealth. Her strength is rather decent for a Career tribute, but she performs much better in a ranged attack than in melee combat. Weaknesses: Unlike practically everyone else in District Four, Sabrina has never learned how to swim. The Career Academy only taught her about weaponry and athletics, as they assumed everyone knew how to swim. She also lacks to ability to climb trees, since she never really bothered to learn how at the Career Academy after falling multiple times. Similarly, while her accuracy and stealth are incredible, she has no idea how to hunt, never certain where she's supposed to aim to kill an animal. Her biggest weakness, though, is her depression, as it causes her to completely shut down both mentally and physically. She doesn't feel as strong or as fast whenever goes through an episode, but it is difficult for other tributes to pick up on it. Strategy: Typical Alliance: The Careers Height: Five Feet, Six Inches Fears: Token: Gold cross necklace. While Sabrina isn't a devout believer, Aaron gave her the necklace to her shortly after Louise's suicide, as a reminder that things may get better. However, she views the necklace as a way to have faith that she may win the Hunger Games. 'Participated Hunger Games' 'The 475th Hunger Games: Dark, Darker, Yet Darker' User: Oneders Placing: Victor alongside Brighton Honeycutt (1), Lindell Brocklehurst (7), and Canary Ash (12) Alliance: The Careers with Brighton Honeycutt (1), Scarlett Winters (1), Mercury Kwildor (2), Genevieve Azarling (2), Michael J. Caboose (3), Jacob Flare (12), Eugene Watson (14), Rio Waterborne (14) Training Score: N/A Odds: N/A Kills: Antoine Boudoir (7) and Kasha Sewall (13) Status: Completed Summary: Coming Soon . . . '' 'Unfinished Hunger Games' *The Wayward Daughter's The 750th Hunger Games - Survival of the Fittest 'Quotes' 'Etymology' 'Trivia' *Sabrina's backstory contains 2,097 words and averages 23 words per sentence. *Sabrina's backstory is the first of mine to contain any sort of domestic violence and abuse. *Sabrina is my first tribute (of the Wave Tributes) to become a victor in a completed Hunger Games. ' ''' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:District 2 Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Victors